theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turning the Paige
Here is my thirty ninth fanfiction. Sorry for the bit of delay, but enjoy! In the park on a sunny yet cloudy day, Lincoln was sitting on a park bench playing on his Nintendo DS. Next to him was a girl named Paige, who was also playing on a Nintendo DS system. Lincoln: I'm gonna beat you! Paige: Not until I beat you first! (The game the two were playing was Mario Kart DS. After a race, Paige had gotten first place) Paige: (excited) Yay! I won! Lincoln: Dang, that's your fifth win in a row! Paige: Well, I have been playing Mario Kart for a long time. Lincoln: Heh, that is true. Say, I'm getting a little bit hungry. Paige: There's a hot dog stand nearby, let's go grab some. (Lincoln and Paige stand up and head to the hot dog stand. Towards the lake, Lana suddenly came out the water with some bugs in her jar. Lola was watching her by a tree licking some ice cream) Lana: I got some more! Lola: Gross Lana! You're not going to eat those are you?! Lana: No way! I already ate food from the trash. Lola: (disgusted) Eugh, I think I'm gonna barf. (Lana notices Lincoln sitting on the park bench eating a hot dog) Lana: Hey, it's Lincoln! Lola: Wait... Who's that girl he's sitting with? (The two hide behind a nearby tree and peek on Lincoln) Lincoln: Oh, you got a bit of sauce on your cheek. (wipes it off) Paige: (giggles) Lincoln, I could've done that. Lincoln: (smiles) I know, but I was just helping you. Paige: (giggles) You're sweet. (Lana and Lola both look shocked, before they sit towards the tree staying out of Lincoln's sight) Lana: Does Lincoln have a new girlfriend? Lola: He can't have a new girlfriend! He's supposed to be dating Ronnie Anne! Lana: But didn't she move away? Lola: That doesn't matter! If Lincoln really is together with that girl, think of how heartbroken Ronnie Anne will be if she finds out! Lana: You're right! This is real low for Lincoln. Lola: What are we going to do?! Lana: We need to tell the others! (Back at the Loud House, all the sisters minus Lori were sitting on the couch watching TV, when Lola and Lana burst in) Lana: Guys! We've got a HUGE problem! Luan: What's wrong guys? Lola: Lincoln's cheating on Ronnie Anne! (The sisters all gasp with shock) Lynn: (clenches her fists) Oh he's so getting it! Luna: That's real low of little bro to do something like that. Lucy: Sigh, it's like cheating on Edwin all over again. Leni: Who is the new girl? Lana: We're not sure, but I think Lincoln likes her! Lisa: Which as we all know, could result in the breaking of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Luna: Dudes, we've gotta do something. Luan: I know! Let's sabotage their relationship! Leni: (confused) We're buying a dress we know Lincoln really wants? (All the sisters facepalm) Lynn: I like this idea Luan, let's do it! Lucy: So where are they? Lana: Follow us! We'll take you to them! (Lana and Lola head outside as the sisters follow. Up in Lori's room, she was sitting on her bed talking to Becky on her phone) Lori: No kidding?! She really did that?! Becky: No joke Lori, I don't think I've ever seen her get her toenails painted before. Lori: She's starting to be like us. Anyways, how's your day been? Becky: Kinda boring actually. My little sister Paige went out today, so I couldn't find anything to do. Lori: Oh really? Where'd she go? Becky: She said she was going to the park with a boy named Lincoln. Lori: (gasps) Lincoln?! Becky: Yeah, that boy I met at your party. She's been going out with him for a while now. Lori: Do you know if they're in a relationship? Becky: Judging by how long it's been going on, I think they are. Lori: (smiles) That's actually kinda adorable. Though I don't think my other sisters would like it. Becky: Why? Lori: They think Lincoln's dating another girl named Ronnie Anne, when in reality, they're just friends. (sighs) I wish it didn't take me this long to realize it. Becky: How come? Lori: I was just like them, I kept telling Lincoln that Ronnie Anne was his girlfriend, even though he kept telling me they were just friends. I acted like such a child over it... Becky: Aw, that's not good. Lori: In fact, maybe I should just tell the others before things get rough. Becky: Alright, I'll talk to you later Lori. Lori: See ya Becky. (Lori hangs up her phone and heads out her room. When she looks downstairs, she realizes all the other sisters are gone) Lori: (worried) Guys? Guys?! (Back with the sisters, they were almost at the park) Lola: We should almost be there. (Leni's phone begins to ring. She pulls it out and answers) Leni: Hello? Lori: Leni! Where are you?! Why are all of you gone?! Leni: We're going to the park. We learned Lincoln got a new girlfriend, so we're gonna sabotage their relationship! Lori: Leni! Don't do it! Leni: Why? (Before Lori was able to answer, her phone dies) Lori: (groans) No!! Seriously?! (sighs) There's only one thing for me to do now. (At the park, the sisters look around for Lincoln) Luna: Where did you dudes last see him? Lola: He was sitting on a bench by the lake. Lana: There he is! (The others spot Lincoln and Paige playing their DS systems, and hide in a bushy spot) Lynn: Ugh, what is SHE doing with him? Luan: (annoyed) Yeah, he's supposed to be dating Ronnie Anne! Lana: So what should we do? Lynn: (grins) Let's make Lincoln look bad in front of her. Luna: First off, there's no way I'm doing that to my bro, and second off, why don't we make HER look bad so Lincoln will wish he was back with Ronnie Anne? Lucy: Good idea Luna. Lana: How should we do this? Lynn: I've got an idea. (Lynn grabs some mud from nearby and throws it at Paige's hair, causing some of it to land on Lincoln's DS) Lincoln: Ah! Paige! Paige: My hair! I'm sorry! This mud came out of nowhere! Lincoln: Are you sure? (Lynn quietly snickers, then she grabs another piece of mud) Lynn: And now to end this nonsense! (Suddenly, mud was thrown at Lynn from behind) Lynn: Gah! (gets angry) Alright, who did that?! Leni: Not me. Luna: Me neither. Lana: Don't look at me! Lori: I did. (The sisters turn to Lori, who was looking annoyed) Lynn: What the heck Lori?! Lori: (annoyed) Whatever you guys are about to do, you need to cut it off! Lucy: But why? Lincoln's cheating on Ronnie Anne. Lori: Guys, he's not cheating on her! They're only best friends! Leni: How would you know? You didn't think that before. Lori: (sighs) I know I didn't. All I did was act like a baby, and it made things hard for Lincoln... (snaps out of it) But look, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne can't be together. Luan: But why?! Lori: Because, I'm still dating Bobby! Think about what would happen if we got married in the future? (The sisters have a think about it) Lori: Exactly. That would make Ronnie Anne Lincoln's sister. They can't date if they're siblings. Lynn: (sighs) You do make a good point. Luna: (upset) What were we thinking? Lori: Don't blame yourselves too hard guys. I should've told you in the beginning, but I was just so caught up in my life that I forgot. It wasn't until Becky reminded me. Luan: Becky? Lola: What does she have to do with this? Lori: She's Paige's sister! Lana: (wide eyed) Oh, so that girl over there is Paige? Lori: YES! Luna: Guess we really should've thought this through. Lori: Look, don't beat yourselves about it. (sighs) We all make mistakes. But we'll learn from them. Leni: (smiles) Yeah, you're right. Lori: (smiles) I think we've all learned our lesson. (throws her arms back) Group hug? (All the sisters engage in a group hug, which makes them all feel better. Then, Lincoln notices them) Lincoln: (shocked) Guys?! Lisa: It appears we've been spotted. Lincoln: (walks up to them) What are you guys doing here? Lori: Care to explain girls? Luna: Well, we thought you were dating Paige. Lynn: (rubs her arm) And we thought you were cheating on Ronnie Anne. Lana: Until Lori told us you and Ronnie Anne are just best friends. Lincoln: (looks at Lori) She did? Lori: Well, yeah? Why wouldn't I? I don't want the girls to repeat the same mistake I made. Luna: So if you wanna keep dating Paige, you go for it little bro. Lincoln: But guys, me and Paige aren't dating! Sisters: (shocked) You're not?! Lincoln: (giggles) No. We realized we weren't into all the same things, just video games. So, we decided to stay friends. Lori: That's cool too. Luan: But if you ever get together with a girl, then that's cool with us. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys. Paige: (walks up to Lincoln) Lincoln, who are these girls? Lincoln: These are my sisters. Paige: Wow, you've got a lot of them! Lincoln: Yeah, it does get a bit chaotic, but that's the way we love it. Paige: Nice to meet you all, I'm Paige. Sisters: Hi Paige! Luna: Oh, by the way Paige, (points to Lynn) she threw mud at you. Paige: (glares at Lynn) Oh did you now? Lincoln: (glares at Lynn) Lynn! Lynn: (laughs nervously) T-There's no need for violence at this point. Paige: (checks her watch) Ouch, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta head home. Mom and Becky are gonna freak out if I don't get home before dinner. Lincoln: I'll see you soon Paige. (Lincoln and Paige give each other a fist bump, then Paige runs off waving to the sisters) Paige: Bye! Sisters: Bye Paige! Lori: She's right though, we should all be heading home before Mom and Dad wonder where we are. Lola: Good idea Lori. (The siblings started to walk home) Lincoln: Hey Lori? Lori: (turns around) Yeah? Lincoln: (smiles) Thank you, for telling the other sisters about Ronnie Anne. Lori: (smiles) Of course Lincoln. I didn't want the same thing to happen again. (Lori kneels down and gives Lincoln a tight hug) The End Fun Facts *Originally, Paige WAS going to be Lincoln's new girlfriend, but was changed at the end so people wouldn't get annoyed. *The reason I chose Lori as the one sister to not get back at Paige was so she wouldn't have a similar repeat of how she behaved in Save the Date and The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos. Category:Episodes